


Just the Two of Us

by smollest



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Song Reference, rwby gentle cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollest/pseuds/smollest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her arrival was more sloppy than formal and polite. “Thank you, love.” She accepted the magazines from Ruby’s hands, but got a sneaky idea. “Why don’t you take a rest?” Cinder asks, patting the red-sheeted mattress at her side. “I don’t want my little rose to wilt after so much running.” She cooes, her sober, ember eyes staring down Ruby’s kind, silver ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> listened to Grover Washington, Jr. and got inspired  
> here thar be

Cinder was sleepy. And not the six-cups-of-coffee-and-hell-sleepy, the velvet-and-linen-silk-cuddles-at-eight-sleepy. And the tune that was oozing from her stereo beside her bed added a layer of relaxation atop it all. 

_ "We look for love, no time for tears _ .  _ Wasted water's all that is and it don't make no flowers grow _ .  _ Good things might come to those who wait,"  _ the male voice sang, the keyboard and bass soothing Cinder down after a long day. 

How the walking deity enjoyed her nights like this; the crackling fire at her side, song playing on repeat and a hot mug of peppermint tea with a good read. 

Unfortunately, her magazines or novels were all with her younger housemate, and her long, toned and stiff legs ached from sashaying around her mansion all day and working the gas pedal to drive her to business operations. 

 

“Ruby, darling?” Cinder calls and begins to sit straighter in her bed. “Would you be a dear and bring my magazines over?” From the room down the large hall, Cinder could hear Ruby sigh and shuffle out of bed, or whatever she was doing at the time. 

 

After a minute of searching, Ruby concluded that the magazines had vanished. “Uh, I can’t find them.” She says from another room. “Oh, wait, nevermind!” 

Cinder smiles, folding her hands in her lap and gazing over at her fire. The flames licked the logs and the steel gate that guarded them. They longed to escape, just like a prisoner in confinement. 

 

At that moment, Cinder’s little housemate came thundering down the hall at an incredible speed and derailed her train of thought. 

Her arrival was more sloppy than formal and polite. “Thank you, love.” She accepted the magazines from Ruby’s hands, but got a sneaky idea. “Why don’t you take a rest?” Cinder asks, patting the red-sheeted mattress at her side. “I don’t want my little rose to wilt after  _ so _ much running.” She cooes, her sober, ember eyes staring down Ruby’s kind, silver ones. 

  
  
  
  


Ruby darn near swan-dove into Cinder’s sheets, already snuggled in beside her. The king-sized bed was enough room for fun and games, if she pleased. 

 

“Cinder?” Ruby whispers, looking straight at Cinder’s birds-of-paradise eyes. She admitted that looking at them for a long period of time made her legs feel like jelly. “I-I was wondering if we could, um,” she stammers under the other female’s strong gaze. But she understood perfectly. 

 

“I would love to.” Cinder says smoothly, slowly sitting upright and leaned over Ruby like her prey. “Do I have your consent?” She checks, her hands at the sides of Ruby’s head.

Ruby nods. “It’s just cuddling though. Do you really need my cons-” the small girl’s sentence was cut off by a chaste kiss. Cinder nodded at her question, even though she wasn’t finished speaking. 

“Doesn’t everyone want a bit of sturdy ground to stand upon?” Cinder questions hypothetically. Ruby wrapped her arms around Cinder’s waist and brought her down for another kiss, holding this one much longer time than the first.

 

“Can I do that?” Ruby asks shyly, pulling away from the smooch.

 

Cinder smiles, one of her special ones that jackknifed her cheeks with dimples. “Of course, love.” She says, leaning closer to Ruby’s bare neck and began to place pecks all over, one hand already slipping down the other’s waist. 


End file.
